The Squidward Files/Updates and News
2nd December, 2012 Tune in today for the first episode of the Squidward Files! Look up "The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward" at some point today to find the new episode. Note: The episode is out now! Here's the link: The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward. The transcript was written by UrchinBoy and he will be working on next week's episode at some point. 9th December, 2012 UrchinBoy has announced that he will not appear again on the wiki until after the Chirstmas season, so he has told IHeartSpongeBob to take over The Squidward Files while he is gone. If IHeartSpongeBob is gone, Chrisvader1234 will take over. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28021#19 Note: The Squidward Files: A New Page is out now. Feel free to check out the link and get prepared for next week's episode, Squid of a Kind! 10th December, 2012 The Squidward Files has been nominated for featured article! http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Fanon_Wiki%3AFeatured_article_nominations 13th December, 2012 Writing for The Squidward Files: Christmas Special has begun. The episode will be released on the 23rd December, 2012 along with Menace of the West! IHeartSpongeBob, Chrisvader1234, William Leonard, and RamDarre have all said they can help write some! 16th December, 2012 Hey guys! Writing has begun for the third Squidward Files episode, Squid of a Kind. We currently do not know when it will come your way at this time. The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 1 is due for release on the 23rd December, 2012 along with Menace of the West and the Christmas Special! 19th December, 2012 Hey guys! You'll be glad that you came to look at this page because you are the first to know of The Squidward Files: Star Wars Crossover. Now, don't go bugging me with questions because details are sparse at the moment. I promise we will keep you informed with the latest news! One thing we know is that it will premier in February or March 2013. 20th December, 2012 Hey guys! I've not go any major news for you this evening but I'm here to say, please check out and support the first Squidward Files DVD. As always, if you want to become part of the Squidward Files community then all you have to do is go to the this page: The Squidward Files and where it says 'helpers', just put your name down and I will be informed! 23rd December, 2012 Hey guys! Lots of news for yous now! First of all, The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 1 is out today! Second, The Squidward Files: Menace of the West and The Squidward Files: Christmas Special are hopefully coming your way soon! Finally, can you please help with a major project coming up in January. It is a new episode, The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry, and it's a parody of Epic Rap Battles of History. Could you please go onto forum, and post ideas of raps for Squidward and the Purple Dragons Leader. All for now! Note: The Squidward Files: Christmas Special is out now! Menace of the West will be coming shortly, it's just hard to write two transcripts in one day, considering one of them is a special! :) 25th December, 2012 Hey guys! Merry Christmas to all! The only news coming to you today is that the official name for the Star Wars Crossover has been announced. It is called The Squidward Files: Force Fighters'. Now, details are sparse at the moment, but it will be in February. 26th December, 2012 Hey guys! The Squidward Files has a new poll. Check it out on the main page. Link: The Squidward Files. Next, the Squidward Files Star Wars episode is on the 3rd February, 2013. Now, the ninth Squidward Files episode will come out on the 20th January. There will be a two week hiatus until the tenth episode, Force Fighters. After that, another two week hiatus and then we'll be back on track. Episodes 11-15 will go as always, on a weekly basis and Season 2 will start in March or April. More good news! New title cards are up for The Squidward Files: Book of Squidward and The Squidward Files: A New Page. 30th December, 2012 Hey guys! New Year is in two day's time so we have a new special! The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid is due out today! I might not be in on New Year's Day, but this episode is gonna be good. Second holiday special it is, so that's all for now! Plus!, there is going to be a crossover with SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series! It is next week. '''Note: The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid is out now! Read it now and prepare for next week's episode, The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab! 31st December, 2012 Hey guys! My chance now to say, Happy New Year! More news about the crossover! It will be on January 6, 2013. Here's the link: SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files. All for now! 2nd January, 2013 Bang! Just when you were thinking about this: SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files, a sudden update came! That's right, another crossover has been planned. The IJLSA Files is a crossover with the great series, The New Adventures of the IJLSA. More news coming soon, new title card up though! Finally, for news about normal episodes, head to The Squidward Files/Episodes! So you could say that The Squidward Files really is coming in with a BANG! It is, because very soon our second DVD will be released, The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 2. Episodes to look out for around now are, The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab, The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry, and The Squidward Files: Hurricane Squidward. Plus, look out for our epic crossovers! 3rd January, 2013 Hello there fellows. This is an urgent message I'm sending out today! Could we please get an actual title card creator because very soon we will be running way behind on title cards. Anyone can apply! 5th January, 2013 Hey guys, we've got more news for you today! Please help this series win more awards and gain even more popular so we can reach popularity levels of spin-offs like Leader Plankton! and The New Adventures of the IJLSA. Thanks for reading and check out the transcript writing for the Star Wars special. Also get ready for The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab episode tomorrow! 6th January, 2013 Thanks for tuning in to this page today because today an episode announced long ago will be arriving your way shortly! The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab will be released today. I am working on it right now so tune in soon for the episode! Note: The episode is out now! Feel free to check it out! Link: The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab. Get ready for next week's episode, The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry! 13th January, 2013 Hey guys! The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry is due today! I'll be very sorry if I don't finish the script today because it is hard making up raps. :P 20th January, 2013 Hey guys! The Squidward Files: Hurricane Squidward is due to be released today! Come back in two weeks to see the special Star Wars episode! 27th January, 2013 No new episode this week but wait until next week for an epic Star Wars episode! We guarantee you will absolutely love it! 3rd February, 2013 Hey guys! The Squidward Files: Force Fighters is out today! You may fall off your seat with excitement and look out for the final five episodes of Season 1, starting in two weeks! Category:The Squidward Files